


Nautiscarader's Zootopia prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff to Smut, Impregnation, Knotting, escept it's almost always smut, you will never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Another hub for my tumblr prompts, this time for a movie that turned us all into furries. Expect lots of hot bunbun on fox action.





	1. Wedding Night (M/E)

Just like the entirety of the district, the air in the precinct in Sahara Square was unbearable even at night, though the wheezing air conditioning made the roasting slightly slower. Nick has already unbuttoned his suit all the way to his belt, and said goodbye to an elegant knot around his neck that could prevent breathing. Nestled in his arms, Judy felt a bit better in her dress, that would have been white, if not for the splash of blood at its edge. 

Aside from the loud AC, the long, narrow corridor was filled with the sound of an old puma policeman typing on the keyboard the report of the events that took place an hour or so ago. Judy sighed, as the memories begun to flood her mind. It was supposed to be such an amazing night, their first as husband and wife, and in a stunning suite in one of the most fabulous hotels in the district no less. And it would have been. By now, they would be naked, making sweet and passionate love, hour after hour, if she just kept her mouth shut and didn’t ask the guy why was he crossing the rope barrier at the far end of the floor.

And then everything dissolved into a blur, filled with shouts, gunshots and ultimately, blood. staining the floor.

Fortunately, not hers.

\- You could have died. - Nick placed a kiss at the top of her head, between her droopy ears.  
\- But I didn’t.  
\- He pulled a knife on you…  
\- And I pulled a gun.

Judy looked back and forth at the empty corridor, reached down and raised the hem of her dress, exposing the handgun, small even by bunnies standard, tucked behind the black garter. Nick stared hungrily at the sight until Judy decided to end the peep show prematurely.

\- Carrots, I do hope you were going to take it off before…  
\- Of course I was! - she snapped back, hoping the other policeman couldn’t hear them - It’s just… those darn dresses! They don’t have any pockets!

She tugged the sides of hers and stretched it, as if expecting the pockets to magically appear at her request.  

\- Why would you make a piece of clothing without any way to carry something with you?!  
\- Mhm, I can just imagine you walking to the altar in gardening overalls, you would look so-

Nick didn’t have to turn his head to notice the death stare of her loved one lingering on him, but he did so anyway just to show her his smug, wide smile. She might have interrupted saying it, but she won’t take away his satisfaction of laughing at the thought.  

Judy sighed again, and turned to the window of the front desk.

\- Excuse me, sir, is it going to take any longer? We told we are police as well, maybe we could help, or you could call our chief and…

The elderly cat took his glasses off, turned around from the large CRT monitor and grumbled “No”, without giving her even a minute of eye contact, before resuming work in the fortress of his workplace.

Disgruntled and frustrated, Judy slumped on the bench again, leaning onto her husband’s arm more and more, as the minutes went by. He pulled her closer into a cosy hug, once again peppering her head and ears with kisses. She closed her eyes, and let Nick caress her, giving him a faint murmur of satisfaction as he went on. But then she felt his arm slip down, and the moment he crossed a line a couple should not cross in public, her ears stood up and she rapidly turned her head towards him.

\- Nick, what'you doing?  
\- Nothing, I’m here. - he responded calmly, muzzling her fur.  
\- What is your  _arm_  doing, then? - Judy asked again, in muffled voice, as the fox’s fingers slowly rolled her dress on her other side.   
\- I don’t know, you gotta ask it.

Judy put her paw over mouth when she suddenly felt Nick’s claws tugging on the edge of her panties.

\- Nick! We can’t do it here! - she fumed, as silently as possible, without imposing an ounce of authority over Nick, who continued his work.  
\- Judy, we should be doing it by now. Lots of it, knowing you. - he whispered into her ear - You really think mister tech whizz over there is going to cope with his task of writing one piece of paper in the next hour?

Perhaps it was the combination of his low voice and the heat, but Judy did not initially said “no”. And when she came to her senses and was about to say it, Nick’s paw was already in her pants, sliding up and down against her slick opening.

The ambient noises of the machinery above them suddenly became a salvation to Judy, who had to restrain herself in order not to burst into a loud moan, letting only faint mewls that drowned in the rumbling of the AC. She wondered whether an onlooker would be able to tell what the two were doing, but the more Nick was pleasuring her, the less important that issue became. There was at least one more person in the precinct, somewhere down the hall, their gambler in the cell, and there could be more in the basement part, found commonly in the Sahara District buildings due to the lower temperature there.

But that didn’t matter either when Nick decided to invade her wet, enticing sex with his finger, moving them not only up and down, but also pushing it back and forth with equal ferocity.

\- Nick…

She clutched his suit, as if hoping that this would make him stop, but deep down the bunny officer knew it will have exactly the opposite reaction. Nick’s wrist moved furiously under her dress, making it impossible to confuse this strange sight for anything else, if someone caught them. As she clung to his torso, Judy had to contain another moan, and chose the fur on his neck as a good medium to do so. When Nick stopped for a moment, Judy used that second of distraction to remind herself which paragraph dealt with public indecency, but when she felt the smooth texture of his claw stretching her upper wall, she yelped and almost jumped in place.

When Nick discovered how much more pleasure he can give Judy by simply retracting his claw, and keeping the pointy end under control, he begun incorporating that into the repertoire of their love-making, if time allowed it, of course. And since only he knew when he’s going to do it, he always had a surprise for Judy, even if by now she already expected she will experience two different styles of caressing her love canal every time.

After years of practice, Nick was able to push and retract his finger as fast as if he didn’t just inserted a sharp hook into her, and that tempo, combined with rest of his paw stimulating her clit pushed Judy over the edge. With her mouth still clinging to his neck, Nick could hear her needy moans getting louder and louder, until a final one was about to escape her mouth in a loud crescendo.

\- Officer Wilde?

Suddenly, everything stopped. Judy almost collapsed when Nick rose to his feet and walked nonchalantly to the front desk, and as he did so, Judy felt that her glorious, powerful orgasm she sought so much left her with him and disappeared into the air, impossible to be caught again.  

\- Well, looks like someone has finished! - Nick took the pile of papers and sent a beaming smile in Judy’s direction. - Thank you very much, buddy!  
\- Don’t call me that. - the large cat grunted.  
\- Okay then… pal? Officer, officer, I get it. - Nick folded the sheets in half and tucked them under his vest. - I guess we’ll be leaving this fine establishment, then. Come along, Carrots.  
\- I will, my love. - she hissed through her teeth, sending a polite smile to the officer that helped them with paperwork, before a grimace of anger loomed over her face.

But that was soon replaced by surprise, as a brown Zuber car was waiting for them outside, something Nick must have texted for when he was busy with her. Judy had no idea how come she hasn’t noticed him doing that, though she wouldn’t be able to notice a group of rhinoceros in front of her back then either.

Nick gallantly opened the door for her, and waited until she tucked the stained part of her dress behind her so that their giraffe driver wouldn’t notice, even from his angled perspective.

\- Newlyweds, eh? Where to, lovebirds? - he struck up a conversation in the casual and borderline brazen way only a Zuber could.

But for once, Judy was ready to withstand a long, winded discussion with a nosy driver.

\- To “The Lynxor” please. And we’re from outta town, so please take a longer route, we so wanted to see the city at night, am I right, darling? - Judy quickly spoke, pushing her paw against Nick’s chest when he was about to protest.

The moment their ride begun, and their driver started his spiel about the interesting places and celebrities he drove, Judy dived her paw into Nick’s pants faster than she has ever done it before. And as the multicoloured lights of their city dashed around them, Nick felt her fingers moving around his stiffen length, and a smile vanished from his snout the same moment a sly grin appeared on hers. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Lynxor” is a pun on the name “Luxor”, a hotel in Vegas Strip Sahara Square seems to be based on. Also, only after writing this I learned about [this list of Zootopia locations](http://zootopia.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Zootopia_Locations), and had I saw it earlier, Nick and Judy would be honeymooning in the Buenos Hares.
> 
> read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/168003941975/how-about-wildehopps-wedding-night))


	2. Someone's happy to see me, T/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fereality indy said: "someone's happy to see me"

 - Well, someone’s happy to see me - Judy sang, admiring Nick’s length leaving a visible bulge in his coat, as he walked into her office.

Not only the brown cloak made him look even more handsome than he already was, but the longer they stayed in the deserted precinct, the more she was eager to jump and pin her lover to the desk.

She even leaned back in her chair and reached her foot to touch him, watching as his eyes grew wide. 

  - So, how should I treat you? You liked my feet last night, didn’t you? Or maybe tonight I will simply… - she opened her mouth and licked her carrot-dictaphone seductively, never taking her eyes from her partner.

 - I wouldn’t do that, Carrots if I were you. My gun is still loaded, you know. - Nick said coldly, undoing his belt, and showing his pistol Judy was nearly going to trace with her foot a moment ago.

Her ears drooped, as she understood her mistake, and only now she realised how embarrassing she must have looked to him, wriggling in her chair with her legs spread apart the whole time.  

 - But I like your attitude, officer - Nick grinned, once he pulled his pant down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x)](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159308219845/wildehopps-someones-happy-to-see-me)


	3. I don’t need to be the hero tonight (G/T)

 - I don’t need to be the hero tonight, you know. - Judy said, bringing Nick another glass of medicine.

The fox, lying nearly motionless on the comically undersized bed slowly opened his hazy eyes, and reached for the glass.

 - Oh, but you  _are my hero_ , Carrots. Who would have guessed that bunnies of Bunnyburrow can make  _so_  many different brands of alcohols from vegetables! Old, boring veggies, reborn into something so strong it has managed to bring a might predator down to his knees.

If he was standing, Nick would surely bow, but in his current state, he was able to only wave his arm under weird angle, bumping into the wall on his other side. 

 - But who will be  _my_  hero tonight, Nick? - Judy asked, passing him the sizzling mixture of water and headache pill - With you…  _unable_  to do anything aside from moaning and groaning as if you were dying…

 - I am dying, Carrots. - he interrupted - Whether or not it’s metaphorical or not, it’s inconsequential. And I haven’t said anything about being unable to do anything, or anyone, for that matter, Carrots. Give me a moment to un-die myself, and I will be up and running in no time. 

And with that, the fox fell asleep, but not before he scooted to the edge of the bed, making enough room for his heroine to snuck beside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr [x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158979381500/drabble-wildehopps-23)


	4. Silk or lace (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asks:  
> NSFW - Wildehopps "Silk or lace?"

 - Silk or lace? - Judy asked, exposing her lingerie-covered buttcheeks to Nick, watching his reaction in the large mirror. 

 - I don’t know. - he replied, admiring her curves - Shouldn’t I be staying away from you for the whole day anyway? Don’t you believe it brings bad luck to the newlyweds?

  - Maybe - she replied sharply, putting on the other option of her underwear, bending down and briefly flashing him the part of her body it was supposed to cover - But given the fact what we’ve been doing prior to our wedding, my family would say we’re doomed already. 

 - Lucky then I’ll be getting a pair of these - Nick stepped to his fiancée and knelt to give each of her foot a kiss. Only when he looked up, he saw the mischievous gleam in her eyes, as Judy tugged the edges of her intricate panties.

 - So… you said that we’re already doomed, no matter what we do three hours before wedding, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158978376370/nsfw-wildehopps-silk-or-lace))


	5. Knot a problem (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Wildehopps - drabble start with "We have to stick together" and ends with "That’s not what I meant and you know it!"

 - We have to stick together. - Judy whispered confidently, holding the paw of her partner, as they lay on the floor, trying to hear the soft steps of the criminal on the side of the wall.

 - Judy, no matter what happens, I’ll be with you all the time.

He leaned on to kiss her, but a nearly deafening shot from Judy’s gun pierced through the air nearby, when the bunny officer pulled her weapon a fraction of second before the tiger did the same with his. 

* * *

Resting in their bed, Judy was all-in-all satisfied with how the day has ended. The only downside was that she couldn’t turn her head to the small tv set, announcing ZPD’s latest win against the criminal underground. 

With Nick’s tired body lying atop of her, and the way the two lovers were…  _connected_ , Judy could only remind herself her own words and cursing the fox to take them so literally.  

 - That’s not what I meant and you know it! - she hissed, at the same time savouring his warmth slowly, but constantly pouring into her.   

  * [28 Mar 2017 22:54](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158939850580/wildehopps-drabble-start-with-42-end-with-40)
  * [3 Notes](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158939850580/wildehopps-drabble-start-with-42-end-with-40#tumblr_notes)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x)](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158939850580/wildehopps-drabble-start-with-42-end-with-40)


	6. You’re so cute I could just eat you up! (G/T)

 - You’re so cute I could just eat you up! 

That was probably one of the weirdest thing Judy has said to Nick, and he had a hunch that it won’t be last oddity he will hear from her today. 

Looking into the mirror, he had to admit, he was smart; the suit made look him elegant, while the colourful and somewhat loose tie maintained a dash of the casual style he preferred daily.

 - You suggest we skip the dinner? - he smirked, glancing over her slim, appetising curves, hidden underneath the dress, the only one he has seen her in so far.

 - You kidding? The mayor would be  _so_ disappointed we haven’t turned up - Judy pushed him gently out of the way to check the accessory between her ears. 

As she noticed him ogling her behinds, she suddenly spun around, and tugged his tie, so that they were eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose.

 - But whaddya say we eat the dessert here, officer Wilde? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158933802540/wildehopps-nsfw-youre-so-cute-i-could-just-eat))


	7. Desire (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combination of prompts: “Finish inside me, I mean it.” “I don’t care about consequences.” “I need to feel you inside me.” and “I want you to fill me.”
> 
> This one gets a little biological and kinky, so be warned.

  
\- Tell me, Carrots... Tell me exactly what do you want.  
  
The constant creaking of Judy's bed muffled somewhat Nick's huffed command, and despite their bodies rocking back and forth, Judy has managed to put the words of her plea together. And once Nick understood her words, they sent a powerful shiver down his spine.

\- Cum inside, Nick. I need you inside me, Nick... I mean it...  
  
Nick gulped, but hasn't ceased his lunges for a moment, trying to keep his face stoic.  
  
\- More... Tell me more... - he groaned, keeping his paws tightly around her waist.  
\- I want your cum. I want you to knot me, to lock me... To knock me up! - she finally wheezed, almost screaming - You hear that, fox? Breed me, fill me, right here, right now!  
\- How many do you want? - Nick replied at once, and leaned, looking into her widened eyes, completely unabashed by the stream of obscenities coming from her mouth. - One? Two? I can give you a whole litter.  
\- You do that, Nick. - she added happily, kissing him - Foxes, bunnies, boxes, funnies... Just do it!

he slowed down, and for a moment, Judy was terrified that Nick might stop his moves, putting the rest to her dream, especially when his next question left his mouth.

\- And what about work, officer Hopps?  
\- I don't... - she paused - I don't care! I don't care about the consequences, just...  
  
It was time for Nick to wonder if he should stop his ruthless rutting, given her unsure look in her eyes, but then Judy spoke, and her one word made Nick's mind, sealing their future.

\- Please...  
  
Without skipping a beat, Nick pushed Judy further into the creaking mattress, flexed his hind legs into it, and sped up his furious bucking. There was one thing Judy missed so far, and only once his thrusts became more frenzied, she felt the familiar, bulbous shape of his knot mashing her lips whenever he hilted inside her, deeper and deeper. Even though after years of love-making she was used to the thickness of his foxhood, it was that extra challenge her opening had to endure that made sex with Nick an ecstatic experience every single time.

And just like before, his last intrusion was forceful and excruciatingly mind-blowing. Judy's body was already trashing from her climax, but when she felt Nick's knot inside her, she truly was on cloud nine, writhing and spasming around the cock she was milking. Stream after stream, Nick fulfilled her request, as well as his biological imperative, filling her needy and dangerously fertile body with his virile, potent seed, that will undoubtedly bring the future Judy was begging Nick for.

Or at least it would, had their bodies been compatible.

When Nick and Judy first decided to take the next step in their relationship two years ago, Judy did her best to research if her relationship with a fox can produce offspring. She contacted not only several doctors, but also tried to meet with other fox-bunny couples. Though mixed-species relationships were still a subject of a heated legal issue in Zootopia, she was able to contact a few, confirming that while certain animals can produce children with different species, no one has ever heard of such case between fox and a rabbit.

Judy wasn't sure what to think about it. On one hand, they could ditch the protection and save on condoms and pills, but deep inside, part of her mind (that probably sounded like her mother) made her feel somewhat empty at the revelation that she won't be able to give Nick a kit of her own. Being one of the most successful police officer in Zootopia, she was far from believing in the old-time nonsense that a woman cannot feel accomplished without a child, but she couldn't completely shake that feeling off... at least not until a month later, when Judy was hit with her heat. But this time, instead of her beloved fox-cock-vibrator (God bless the Internet), she had the real deal in front, and subsequently inside her. And it soon became obvious that her desire she buried deep under layer of her productivity and dedication for her work, could for a day or two explode into an erotic fantasy so powerful it made Nick scary the first time it happened. But with each subsequent one, he felt more immersed in it, happily giving Judy what she wanted, engaging in the perverted dirty talk that only made their orgasms more overwhelming. Of course, once her heat worn off, she'd spend a few days feeling utterly ashamed of herself, taking long, unnecessary showers to scrub the dirtiness off her, and resorting to nothing more substantial than cuddles when sleeping with Nick. After all, she was from Bunnyburrows.

Then again, it would be worth it, Nick thought, as he rammed into his girlfriend, spilling his hot, thick cum inside her again and again. Once he was done, and his hips stopped moving frantically back and forth, the two locked their lips in a slow, passionate kiss, that could undoubtedly outlast the other parts of their bodies being locked right now. Basking in their afterglow, and in the warm sun of the Saturday afternoon coming from narrow window of Judy's apartment, Nick couldn't help but speak his mind about something that's been keeping him awake for some time.

\- Judy...? I've got two questions for you. - he spoke, giving her fluffy chest a series of kisses, as if that could help him sort the ideas in his head.  
\- Sure, fire away, officer. - she replied playfully, stroking his head.  
\- Well... Have you ever thought of, you know, actually having kits?  
  
Judy did not expect this question in the middle of their heated play. Her gentle caresses ceased at once, and the goofy, blissful smile plastered on her face faded away, leaving the two staring at each other for quite some time.

\- Nick, we... We don't even know if it will be legal for us to, you know, adopt.  
\- Yeah, I know.

The sheer thought of the bill that were causing uproar amongst citizens of Zootopia made Nick slightly sick, though the fact that they, being one of the most famous interspecies couples in the city, helped jump-starting the legalisation movement filled him with odd sense of pride.

\- But, assuming it does pass...  
\- I don't know, Nick. - she turned her head aside, hoping to find some solace in the dull patter of the wallpaper.

They've had that conversation a couple of times, and each and single one ended like that. Nick could almost feel the conflicting thoughts racing in her head, and before it could turn destroy the mood of their afternoon, he intervened.

\- Okay then, now onto question two.

Her head turned to him at once, and as her ears went up, Nick knew she was equally keen on ditching the discussion.

\- Why on Earth do we do it in your old flat, if we just moved to a new one and bought a new, non-completely-dilapidated bed just for us?

He took a good, long look at the small stack of cartons placed neatly by the wall, labelled accordingly to their contents. Even though her apartment was positively small, and that she arrived here almost empty-handed, more than five years of living in it accumulated enough clutter to fill six whole moving boxes.

\- Ah, well... - Judy blushed - For old time's sake, I guess...?  
\- Officer Hopps, it's not nice to lie, especially to your boyfriend. - Nick articulated, once he spotted her cheek twitch slightly.  
\- Al right, al right. You remember my neighbours, right?  
\- Oh, how could I forget them. "Hey, stop fucking so loudly, or we'll call the cops". "They are cops!" "Then we'll call other cops!" "And what if they join them?" - he mocked the heated discussion between Bucky and Pronk that interrupted (quite successfully) one of their first nights spent together.  
  
And just like every single time he recreated it, Judy burst into laughter at Nick's accurate impression of her nosy neighbours. She then reached under her pillow and to Nick's surprise, took the familiar, carrot-shaped dictaphone.

\- Oh? You want to play with toys? Kinky. - he smirked.  
\- Shut up, you know very well I never used it for that purpose. - Judy lied - It's just... I wanted to give them a bit of a revenge for all the times, you know.  
  
A mischievous, and borderline scary smile drew on Judy's face, and only when she re-winded the tape and pressed play, her intentions became clear, and very, very loud.

\- *Cum inside, Nick. I need you inside me, Nick... I mean it...*

Her raunchy, erotic voice once again brought crimson to her cheeks, but not enough shame to stop her explaining her plan.

\- I just wanted to leave it here, playing on repeat, until tomorrow, when I move out. Just, you know, so that we could give them one last performance.  
  
Nick blinked.  
  
\- So let me get straight, Carrots. - Nick looked at her, somewhat surprised and half-concerned - You, as of right now, are incredibly horny due to your biological predicament. - he spoke slowly - I, on the other paw, am horny 24/7, due to me having a complex medical condition of being a guy. And you wanted to put us on reruns?  
  
He snatched the dictaphone from her paw, jiggled with it, smirked, and continued.

\- Besides, thing puny thing only goes to to ten. - he turned the volume knob up, once again filling the room with Judy's plea for his cum - And I know that if I just push the right button, then *you* can go to eleven...  
  
Anticipating his move, Judy let out a small gasp, but, being partially immobilised, could do nothing to prevent it from happening. Nick rose from his leaned position and put his fingers over her clit, rubbing it gently with his thumb. The reaction was instantaneous; Judy's body arched again, her muscles tensed, and she grabbed the mattress, trying to contain first signs of another oncoming orgasm. Her erratic writhing were especially effective for Nick, who was still joined with her and felt every single one of them on his stiff cock, jiggling up and down together with her body.

\- So, Judy. - Nick leaned over her again, slowing his caresses down - Do you really want to give them a proper farewell?  
\- Oh, yes. - her low, languorous moan made the fur on his back stand up - But are *you* up to the challenge?  
\- Me? Carrots, how dare you not believe in my-  
\- Because the rent is paid till tomorrow, noon. - she continued, without missing a beat - And now it's 3 p.m, the curfew in this building starts at 10 p.m., and we don't want to break any laws, do we? So that's 7 hours, and then, assuming we wake up around 7, it's 5 more, so... That would be twelve hours of us doing it... What did you say before? That you're horny 24/7? That's merely half of your daily dose mister, it should be a breeze. And besides, you're right, that toy don't have the batteries to last that long.  
  
As she kept plotting her outlandish plan, counting theatrically on her fingers, Nick's ears, as well as the cocky smile on his face dropped slightly, but came back up the moment Judy looked at him again.

\- And you've planned this thing all along since you knew that I won't back from this challenge, haven't you?  
\- Did I know that? Yes, yes I-

Before she could finish, Judy was yanked from her vertical position, and a moment later she felt the cold texture of bricks on her back when Nick pinned her to the wall next to her bed. Almost subconsciously, her arms and legs locked around his torso, though with his paws on her rear, and his length still inside her, she felt quite secure in place already.

\- I figured we might as well move "the speakers" to the wall, to make sure they will hear every one of our notes.  
  
As if on command, Judy threw her head back, as much as he could at least, and let out a long moan when Nick, evidently free of his knot, pulled and pushed, making his first move in another fiery match of dominance between them. And when she felt his grip on her waist and saw determination and passion in his eyes, for the first time she realised that he might actually be up to the task of fulfilling her erotic fantasy. Locked in a tight hug, they begun moving up and down again, their minds completely focused on brining pleasure to each other, and completely free of any remains of their serious discussion that will undoubtedly return one day. And perhaps then, they will have an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x)](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171124302235/wildehopps-25-32-37-or-38-basically-they-go)


	8. Maximum overdrive (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ride me harder.

\- Carrots, ride me harder!  
\- Harder?! - Judy asked, catching breath - You sure about that?  
\- Yes!  
  
Nick threw his head back into his pillow, clutching his paws around his girlfriend, furiously bouncing up and down on his shaft. Judy found the way he formed his request slightly odd, especially since technically speaking, cadet Nick Wilde was not only having sex with his girlfriend, but also with his teacher he will have to refer to tomorrow as "Officer Hopps" instead of "Carrots" or "Bunny butt". Despite that, she braced herself and gave Nick exactly what he wanted, putting her legs and hips to even more work.

It was perhaps that one bit of depravity and mild law-breaking that pushed her over the edge, dragging Nick with her into their simultaneous climaxes. For the third time this night, they cried each other's names and Nick hilted himself deep inside her, spilling his warmth into her throbbing opening, as Judy fell onto his fluffy fur, breathing heavily and mumbling soft words of admiration. His bulbous knot made sure that for the next fifteen minutes or so neither of them would be able to move, not that either of them wanted. Judy couldn't imagine a better finish of their intercourse than to cuddle onto his fluffy chest, listening to his increased heartbeat, and savouring his musky aroma while his hips jerked every few second pumping more of his warm seed into her, safely depositing it until he would pull out.

Only nick's paw, cupping her muzzle and bringing their lips together could topple that, and for a long moment, they both tasted each other's mouths, until Judy broke their kiss.

\- You... you really wanted to see if what they say bout bunnies is true, didn't you?  
\- Well, I already knew that... - Nick replied calmly, stroking her ears, as she peppered his chest with kisses - But I've also been thinking. If we are both too tired to move, after having long, long night of passionate love making, then, objectively speaking, neither of us would have to get up for tomorrow morning's gym session.

Judy ears stood up immediately, and so did she, lifting herself from her comfortable, cosy position. For a moment, her widened eyes scared Nick, but as her opened mouth curled into a smirk, he regained his confidence, especially when she begun scratching the fluff on his chest in admiration.  
  
\- Sly move, cadet. You make sure the teacher can't leave the bed, and you save your whole group.  
\- I know, right? - he stretched his arms, once again, closing them around his lover. - I'm natural ar this.  
\- Except, there are two tiny problems with that plan.  
  
His face fell instantly, and before he could say anything, Judy was on him, much closer than he'd wish to.

\- First of all, I'm nowhere near tired, believe me. And even if I was, I can always call Major Friedkin to take your group as well. She's that polar bear I've been telling you about, remember her?  
  
Nick yelped and nodded in horror.

\- She was the worst. - Judy gestured theatrically - And believe me, she would go to your apartment at five A.M. and drag your ass off to the field, no matter what excuses you'd be able to invent.  
\- Uh, Carrots... Judy... Officer Hopps, listen. - Nick stammered, trying to shy away from her piercing gaze - About that whole "plan" I've had, it was just a...  
\- No, you listen here. - Judy placed her paw onto his chest, sinking him deeper into the mattress and pillows - Cos there is only one way you can wriggle out of tomorrow's classes.  
\- There is? - Nick suddenly brightened, before her paw once again put him into place.

Judy raised herself from her position, slid off his cock (taking quite a lot of time to do so), turned around, got on all fours and proudly protruded her butt towards his face, showing him the copious collection of his climaxes slowly spilling from her used opening.

\- Let's face it, I did all the work tonight riding you. - she begun, arching her body. - So if you want me to believe you are exhausted, you will have to get these to work now, as opposed to just lie in bed like a lifeless log.

She smacked his hip playfully with her paw, causing him to jump in place.

\- So, if you really want to skip the classes tomorrow, you better start convincing me, Wilde. And who knows, maybe you *will* be able to take the bullet for the team and give a free morning for all of your classmates... - she said alluringly, winking at him, upside down, from between her legs. - Though good luck with that...  
  
Nick gulped and stood up, waddled behind his girlfriend and gripped her buttocks firmly, securing his position against her entrance.

\- Aye-aye, officer Hopps.  
  
With no fear in his voice, he buried himself deep inside her one more time, and begun proving his physical fitness to his trainer. And for once, as Nick rammed himself deeper and deeper, Judy thought that she might need to take a day off from work, running, walking or even sitting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172588068545/ride-me-harder-wildehopps))


	9. six sentences prompts (varies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of six sentences prompts from tumblr, rating varies.

 

* * *

 

 -  Yes Nick, I will.

Judy responded, smiled and reached her arm to pass nick the bowl of horseradish sauce. The table of her family’s burrow was filled with plethora of dishes, and with other bunnies squeezed around the only fox, Nick’s moves were somewhat limited.

Nick leaned to get the plate of condiment and for a brief moment his paw touched hers. His claw brushed the golden ring around her finger, and with his eyes affixed at her, Nick smirked and watched how his fiancée tried to hide her embarrassment and calm her ears from standing up in excitement of their recent announcement.

But as the rest of the hundreds of bunnies forming Judy’s extended family continued to chatter, the two found themselves in a strangely intimate and serene moment, at least until someone else requested horseradish.

* * *

 

 - Is that a caerot in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?   
 - Nick, you’re drunk, you’re slurring your words.

Judy crossed her arms and thumped her foot as she watched her boyfriend manoeuvre from the chair to the floor, then back onto the chair’s seat, until he slid down to the floor as if he had no bones. 

Getting a new den was a reason to celebrate, but Judy didn’t think he’d be that wasted by the time she visited him for the first time in his new locum. 

 - Alright, you sit here and rot, I’m gonna go to sleep now… maybe in the morning you’ll have a carrot for me. - she gave him a kiss to his snout, and walked to the bedroom, wondering how fast will he follow her now.

* * *

 

 - Nick, stop jumping head first into the snow!   
 - Relax, Carrots, it’s his first proper winter, he’s gotta have a bit of fun…

Nick gave his wife a quick consolatory peck, though Judy quickly evaded it, rushing to see if their son hasn’t hurt himself. But as she reached the pile of snow outside their den, something red and grey exploded from it, jumping into her arms.

 - Snow is t-too cold, mommy. - he spoke through his chattering fangs.  
 - Yeah, he’s definitely  _your_  son… - she threw her husband a stern look before she tucked Nick Jr. under her coat to add that to the layer of protection he had and rushed to their house. 

* * *

 

\- That’s it, keep cumming.

Under his fingers, Nick felt each and every single muscle of Judy’s body twitch, as extraordinarily long orgasm rolled through her body.

With one paw over her chest, and the second one between her legs, Nick played on Judy like on an instrument, being able to create the longest and most varied notes escaping from her mouth. 

From occasional nibbling on her ears, through careful stimulation of her clit with the sturdy edge of his claw, he was able to prolong her orgasm by quite a while, to the point that Judy was soon begging him to stop.

 - I’m gonna pay you for that… - she stuttered with her trembling voice.  
 - I’m looking forward to that - Nick smiled, already imagining his “punishment”.


End file.
